Each contact of a ball grid array (BGA) connector may have a solder ball fixed to an end thereof. The solder balls may be located directly below a connector housing and form a grid array. The BGA connector may be mounted on a circuit substrate, e.g., a printed wiring board, by aligning the BGA with a corresponding array of electrical contact points, e.g., solder pads, on a surface of the substrate. The solder balls may be reflowed to form a solder joint between each connector contact and a corresponding electrical contact point.
The solder balls, however, may not be uniform in shape, size, or location on the contact. This lack of uniformity in the BGA connector may prevent some solder balls from firmly abutting the substrate during reflow.
Therefore, there is a need for a BGA connector and a reflow method that enables the connector to uniformly connect with a substrate.